


❝Pregnant Meta Knight- The Saga❞

by M1lkT3aa



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, jokefic, take this as a gran of salt.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: ❛Yes, I made this in 2018 then remastered it in 2019, and remade it in June 2020 and finished it today, so Enjoy Ig.❜❛Anyways Family matter and My wife and Kids give my Kirby phase stamina.❜❛This fanfiction is a half joke, take this with a grant of salt.❜❛And yes, I already scripted an Apology for making this.❜
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. ❛The birth of Twilight❜

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Woo! Finally, done with this! Well, not really, I rewrote it a bit and I wanted to share that version too, I can’t tell you what’s in it but I CAN tell you it’s more chaotic! Thank you for reading! :D)

(This was old fanfic I made in 2018 then remade in 2019, so... Enjoy I guess.)

——

“I’m not going.” Ashley protested. She was the queen of Cappy Town. The festival was going on and of all people, not wanting to go to the annual fall festival? Maybe it’s not her style. Did she turn around almost yelping in shock? Or surprise perhaps? Because Meta Knight was standing right behind her.

“Oh, It’s just you Meta. Why the hell were you standing behind me?!” In response, he handed her an envelope. An envelope? What did he want her to do with it? Open it? Was this a new way to have a conversation? With an envelope?

“What’s it for?”

He still held it out, shaking it a bit, singling her to take it. Taking it of course. She tilted her head, then turned it over. “You...want me to take this to someone?” 

He nodded.

She went out.

——

She tried not to bump into anyone or anything during the hunt. Ashley stopped herself for a second, found a small cherry blossom tree, and sat down, some kids were picking on another child.

Ashley carefully opened it, tried not to rip the letter nor the envelope is sealed in, and read it. She read it until the bottom part read—

“I’m pregnant”

She nearly dropped the letter.

Was this even true? It can’t be! Was he really…?

NO! Stay focused!

She reached the clinic which surprised (This is when shit gets awkward) her son, well not exactly her son, because she saw him in a heavy rainstorm one night, and decided to take him in. 

She sat next to him, then asked him why he was there. He didn’t really respond.

“Ok…we’ll talk later... Ok?” he gave a simple nod. 

``I’m too lazy to do this part so random time skip.``  
——  
A few minutes went by from the doctor, she crouched down to Bandana again, “Is there something wrong? Did anyone hurt you?” She asked with a low tone and a growing concern. He didn’t respond at first, but he did say something in the lines of,

“Those kids were bullying me.” 

Ashley slowly stood and looked at him. So THAT’S why she saw those kids bullying him. She was more worried about the letter instead of her damn son. 

Well, can you blame her? All she saw was blur.

She walked out with Bandana in her arms. Those same kids snickering at him. Ashley gave them a death glare, they both got back to the castle.  
——  
She just wandered around the castle, giving Meta Knight the pregnancy test the doctor gave her, waiting for the results. She refused to believe it! Ashley went into the kitchen to grab some water, then went back into the room to look at the ceiling. 

Fifteen minutes later someone knocked on the door, of course sitting up and opening it. Meta Knight just giving them the test and walked out. Closing the door with her foot she hesitated to flip it over, after a few seconds she flipped it over.

... Oh, god.

She wasn’t upset, more like questioning it. How? When? Why? All these questions, and they don’t even add up. 

She sat on the bed, questing whether she wanted to keep it or abort it. Ashley decided to let Meta decide it.   
…  
The next day she was awoken by vomiting. Of course being near the bathroom she didn’t try to fall asleep again, she got ready for the day and stopped across the door, the sound of vomiting isn’t pleasant at all, so she walked away.

Ashley walked up to the balcony and looked at the cappies living their normal life. She walked back with a sigh.

While the vomiting stopped, she isn’t about to get on his bad side.   
——  
~Eight months later.~

The time finally came, after 8 PAINFUL months of being screamed at and nearly getting killed, the time is finally here. Every one of a torment is here.

Maybe… One of these days the baby will come and the torture is over. The torture of being constantly screamed at for stupid or unjustifiable reasons and other bullshit.

She laid herself on the floor, normally one of the guards or Meta would scold her for this, but she didn’t care. She had a throbbing headache from all this. Just needed to relax and—

“ASHLEY.”

Bingo. 

Ashley shot up and ran out the castle. She almost stepped in what seemed to be a puddle. ‘It didn’t rain last night.’ She thought. Then it hit her like a brick. 

Oh no. 

She didn’t bother looking up, she knew what’s up. Meta was on the ground. She scooped him up in record time and ran as fast as she can to the hospital. People moving out the way and not bothering to answer anyone as she went to the hospital. 

She burst through the door, panting while saying “THISGUY’SGOINGTOGIVEPBRIRTHANDON’TTHINK—” 

The woman at the counter looked up at her and nodded quickly, while Meta was escorted into one of the labor rooms and Ash sat down in the waiting area. 

She just wanted him and the baby to be ok. She sighed and pulled out her phone. They did an ultrasound a few months ago, “It’ll all you ever wanted it to be.” And nearly murdering someone for spoiling the gender in the baby shower. She softly laughed as she sat back and sighed.

They never really decided on the name, which Ashley kept wondering about it.

5 *long* hours passed, the doctor came back, gesturing her to come with him. 

She was born. 

Ashley was happy, that the bay was born perfectly ok, and Meta Knight too.

After a few moments of thinking, the decided on the name.

“Twilight.”


	2. ❝The death of Twilight and the birth of Moonlight ft. Squidward❞

Ashley was the ruler of Cappy Town. The town was filled with “Mushroom people”. She heard once that the king turned everyone against Kirby for some odd reason which made her a little guilty of the poor guy. Being hated for no reason at all is sicking. 

The king in question was ruling the kingdom was named King Dedede or the triple D or something along those lines. She also had an accomplice named Ash. She wasn’t a queen, nor any of the royal family, she was just someone that was allowed to live with them and became her accomplice. 

Ash was a writer. No doubt about it. And her room was right next to Ashley’s. 

Neither of them knows why they have the same name, but shrugged it off. 

Oh, Ashley’s ‘son’. She found the poor thing in the cold rain one night when she was strolling downtown. So she decided to teach him about fighting and stuff, even giving him his own staff! So Bandana was added to the ‘family’ shortly after they had a baby named Twilight. 

But the real problem lies when Twilight was born, Bandana Dee thought he was getting less attention, and the baby was taking all his ‘mother’s’ and ‘aunties’ time.

Bandana Dee decided to ask his aunt, Ash, to come with him to get some candy by the shop downtown. His aunt was really busy with writing another book while reading older ones. The deadline was in two weeks, and she’s only got half of the chapters done. 

“Hey, aunty?”

“Hm?” She sighed and turned to him.

“Can we go to the store, so I can get some candy?”

“Sorry, Bandana I’m working on this book, maybe next time?”

“You’re ALWAYS writing! Take a break!” He whined.

“I can’t. The deadline’s next week and I can’t waste time. I don’t want it to be late.”

“Fine...” 

He walked away, trying to look for his mom. 

…

The queen was worrying about her own problems. Twilight was sick for the past two days. Bandana hoped when she got sick he'd get all the attention! 

Well, that failed.

“Hey, mom?”

“Hi Bandana, sorry... Twilight’s been sick for a while, so I’m busy... I don’t know where Meta Knight is... It’s his kid too!” 

Bandana sighed and walked away. He had no idea who he’ll be having his attention soon, which will possibly be never because of Twilight. 

The next day came and Twilight had to be admitted to the hospital because her fever had gone worse. Ash and Bandana had to stay at the castle while the rest of the family went to the hospital with her. 

Ash sighed, “Maybe she’ll get better. Maybe.” While Bandana got *slightly* happy at. That meant it’s just him and his ‘aunt’ Maybe they can—

“I need to finish the book. Just call me if you need anything.” and she was off. He groaned. Again? When will it be his time?

…

When Ashley and the rest of them came back, you can hear sobbing, not from Ashley though, but from his ‘dad’. (They weren’t actually married, however, lied to him, so he wouldn’t question it later in life.) They didn’t return with Twilight. 

“Get your aunt.”

Bandana did what he was told, and got Ash. 

She and Ashley talked for a few minutes until Bandana got the news. 

She had to stay in the hospital. 

Twilight had the flu and a high fever. 

So that meant all the attention went back to him again! Except for one problem. 

They were informed an hour later that Twilight fried in the hospital. Then everything in the castle turned gloomy. Bandana didn’t get the results he expected, but the others in the castle including the queen were getting ready for the funeral, where she had to bury her own child a few weeks later. 

…  
Ashley didn’t feel anything, she still had Bandana, whom she didn’t have any time to properly spend time with him. Ash was finally able to finish the book she was working on. 

Bandana was sitting in his room thinking of all the things that might happen after the news. Was he happy? Was he supposed to be upset? Is he supposed to be relieved? So many mixed emotions! 

But what he knows is that his baby sister is dead, and he has no idea how to react to the news. 

But he does know something else.

All the attention can come back to him again!  
...  
It’s been two years since her death and everyone was starting to recover.  
….  
(Since this repeats the first part I won’t write it out again, but however, another festival has started and Ashley stays and Meta gives her a letter blah blah blah.)

Another baby has been born and named her Moonlight, then some dude that I somewhat forgot his name came and promised that Moonlight will die just like Twilight or some shit, but Ash kicks him in the balls, and he ‘dies’. 

When Ashley came out of the hospital she soon realizes that Moonlight & Bandana Dee is missing! She walked out to soon find out he’s selling her for candy. 

“Young man, what are you doing?!” She asked. He jumped a bit and looked at her, 

“I don’t like her. She’ll take up all the attention away from me.” 

Ashley kneeled down to his level and looked in the eye,

“Bandana, just because we have a new addition to the family doesn’t mean I don’t love you less.” She said grabbing Moonlight and held his hand and walked back to the castle. 

When they came back everyone asked them why they were late, “Bandana wanted some candy,” she ‘lied’. Ashley placed Moonlight in the crib and closed her bedroom door.


End file.
